In one general aspect thereof, the present invention relates to a floor structure comprising a plurality of composite construction elements made of expanded plastic material and a substantially reticular reinforcement metal structure of a concrete casting.
In the following description and in the appended claims, the expression: substantially reticular metal structure, is used to indicate a reinforcement metal structure comprising a plurality of longitudinal reinforcement elements and a plurality of transversal reinforcement elements of the casting crossed with one another so as to form a grid substantially extending along the entire extension of the floor structure to be constructed.
In jargon, the latter is defined as a floor structure having “crossed reinforcement rods” and allows to manufacture floors having a greater length with respect to that which can be obtained by floor structures having the same thickness but not provided with substantially reticular reinforcement metal structures.
In the following description and in the appended claims, the expression: floor, is used to indicate both a horizontal structure adapted to support the floor of each storey of a building (including the floor directly above the ground), and a horizontal or slanting covering structure adapted to close at the top the last storey of the building itself.
In the following description and in the appended claims, the expression: composite construction element, is used to indicate an element comprising an elongated body made of expanded plastic material, for example expanded polystyrene, and at least one reinforcing section bar at least partially incorporated in the elongated body itself.